


Feral Hero

by ObsidianThunderWolf



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianThunderWolf/pseuds/ObsidianThunderWolf
Summary: Luna ThunderWolf was a half-breed born into a powerful family of Lycans. At a young age she was forced to leave her home for her own safety due to being half human and an Alpha. Join her as she finds her place in the world on her own.





	1. Pain

The neighbors were at it again, Luna could hear them crystal clear through the very thin walls of her apartment. Sitting there alone, growing ever more annoyed, she looked at her watch noticing that it was nearly twelve in the morning. The young woman gave a heavy sigh knowing what was to come.

"Why do I have to go through this?" She asked herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I have control over my changes every damn day but I still have to deal with this crap?!” Luna halfheartedly shouted into the void of her cozy home. The gray eyed woman ran a hand through her thick black hair, letting out a groan before forcing herself from the couch.

“No reason to mope about it…I guess.” She stated, stretching her body in a vain attempt to prepare herself before removing her clothes as the first pangs of the transformation ran through her. She hated having strip, normally she could slip in out of her beast form with no problem and no damage to her belongings but on a full moon; if she didn’t, Luna knew that she would lose everything she had on that night. And she really didn’t want to destroy her favorite shirt. That would have been a serious insult to the many injuries that she would be receiving.

Luna stood in the center of her apartment scratching at the tan skin of her chest. She let out an indignant grumble as she braced herself for the shift to take hold of her. “It could be worse.” She said with a sad little laugh “At least its only once a month. This wouldn’t be much of a problem if there wasn’t so much pain involved….Damn it. I need to stop talkin’ to myself.” She said just before the first upsurge of discomfort ran through her body, causing her to double over.

"Fuck, it hurts!” She growled, griping her stomach. ‘I wonder if dad ever went through this.’ Luna thought as she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. As she did, another wave rushed her senses, nearly causing her to fall over. “Damn you, Old man!” She shouted, this time in earnest anger.

“Shut the hell up in there!” Came an angry voice from outside of her living room.

“You shut the fuck up! I’ve had to listen to you and your domestic bullshit for the last four fucking hours!” She practically snarled as her primal nature began to surface. “We all got problems and I’m dealin’ with mine, fuck hole! Now screw off!” No response came back from the noisy neighbor and Luna let out a feral chuckle. But as she did, a third swell found itself hitting her heart; causing it to pick up a dangerous speed. The shift was finally starting and the half beast could feel it. What were mere waves of pain soon formed into a tsunami of anguish. She crumpled at the sudden agony that unforgivingly crashed into her.

The change came over her in full force. The first of the change was a sharp continuous ache running through every follicle embedded in her skin as the hair on her body began to grow and thicken into fur. Luna’s body had to expand in order to accommodate for this course new pelt. For that to happen, her form needed a whole new shape and that’s where she screamed the loudest. Her bones had begun to break themselves. A horrible crunching echoed through the empty room as cracks ran from her radius to the humerus in both arms.

Luna let out a sharp cry as she felt the same cracking reach her ribs, each one snapping after the other. She tried to hold back her tears but that would become impossible the moment she felt one of her twenty-four ribs pierced her left lung. “Shit!” She choked out as blood flooded into her mouth.

The black haired girl sputtered and coughed as she clawed at her chest but moving her arms did nothing to help her current situation, it only made her cry harder. Luna’s senses became overwhelmed by the scent of her own blood and the pain of her still breaking bones. She didn’t know what to do in that moment. She had only been forced to change twice now but those times her were in the company of her purebred mother. This was different, this time she was alone.

This change hurt more than the last two combined and it terrified her. She felt like she was dying. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to go back to the days before she had presented as an Alpha. She wanted to be home in the forest with her family. She wanted anything but to go through this by herself. She tried to call out “Hel…” but her voice was silenced at her organs began the process of shutting down. All she could do was let out a silent scream as her heart stopped and the breaking made its way to her legs. She shouldn’t have tried to keep standing and she really should have moved her furniture around.

Luna fell to the floor, crashing through her glass coffee table on the way down. Blood began to stream from torn slivers of skin and a nasty gash carved into the side of her face by an imbedded shard of glass. The young beast was shaking now, not even remotely motivated to move until the burning in her cheek became unavoidable. With unsteady hands she felt the wound, pulling away a blood covered palm and stared at it. “Why?” She croaked out before sucking in a breath and gripping the shard. “Fuck you!” The nineteen year old roared as she ripped the glass from its sheath, petulantly throwing it across the room, far from her.

The one thing she didn’t need was more pain but she knew there was more to come no matter how much she wished it wouldn’t. She laid on the pile of broken glass as she waited for her heart to restart itself. Even in her pain addled state she wondered how she was alive right now with nothing beating in her chest, her mother had told her that it was from the magic that made them what they are but she had always thought that was just the answer adults gave to their children. Magic wasn’t real. Was it?

Luna’s thoughts were interrupted when she a few pricks of glass slice into her back. ‘No matter how much this hurts, I need to move.’ She told herself as she scrambled on the ground trying her hardest to pull her broken body onto the couch but that task was interrupted when she felt her being give way as her spine and skull were given the same treatment as the rest of her skeletal structure. It was more than enough to put her on her back again. She could no longer move on her own. She could barely breath on her own. In that moment, all she could do was stare up at the ceiling and let her tears stream down her face.

‘I never wanted this!’ She fell into a coughing fit as she cried, her lungs struggling to do their job before they failed as well. Dread clouded her mind and tears came faster and harder “Mama! Mama, please! Make it stop, make it stop!” She pleaded as her frame began to contort and basically, from Luna’s perspective, die. Luna’s face laid flat against her broken skull but soon it came alive, reforming and stretching into the shape of a muzzle. Her loose teeth rerooting themselves and elongating into blade sharp fangs, it would have been a horrendous sight for anyone to stumble in on.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to huddle into a tight ball; hopelessly trying to ease the pain, it didn’t help. ‘Why would it? It had been nothin’ but pain since these shifts began and that’s how it’ll always be. But…why is it so much worse now?’ She thought as she nuzzled into the arms that she had wrapped around herself. The change was in a less painful stage due to a massive flood of adrenaline that begun to fill her system. And she was grateful for that because she knew that if she could feel what her body was doing in that instant, she would really die. Her bones began to move around, fusing into each other, her body stretching; thickening the muscle throughout her whole body, her ears seeping into her head; moving to the top of head, her arms, legs, head, and torso growing twice the size of her original body.

"No more." Luna managed to hideously cough out but as soon as the words came out, she regretted it. She should have known better than to speak a single word during this part of the change. The punishment for that mistake was a harsh sting in her cheeks from her fangs roughly scraping against them, which forced her jaws to snap shut; piercing through her tongue with sharpened teeth. The halfling cried out before wrapping her arms around herself, grabbing a hold of her sides. She realized, too late, that was also a mistake. Her nails grew into claws and dug deeply into the flesh on the sides of her rib cage, the sudden agony forced her to shout out once more.

Whimpering, Luna removed her claws from her own flesh, as she did, blood poured out from the gashes. The aching pain was at its highest point, it took everything that she had not to vomit. But no, there was no time for that. Her body began to expand even more in size, her skin screamed out as the last few broken bones pushed through flesh, forcing it to mold and form her replacement body. She wished that she was able to pass out but the adrenalin pumping through her veins was keeping her awake but gravely, Luna believed, it was most likely the only thing keeping her alive and not the magic as the adults in her life had said.

At that point in time, Luna was stuck in a pool of her own blood ever grateful for the hardwood flooring under her. She forced herself onto her haunches and rolled onto her stomach. Her body arched as her bones began the final fusing process, her body unrecognizable from its human shape. She felt her organs starting back up, causing the constant throbbing of pain to dissipate. "I don’t want this anymore." The broken girl tearfully sobbed out, feeling younger than she was. ‘I’m so weak. Ma, would be so ashamed of me.’ Luna thought through the ever subsiding pain. “I’m so sorry, Mama.” She croaked out, speaking her last true words as her vocal cords made the shift from human to animal, from woman to wolf.

The change was done but far from complete. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain started to wholly leave her body. Luna’s new form began healing itself; first mending the hairline fractures that now littered her entire skeleton, next the deep gashes that were still leaking blood pulled themselves, mending severed muscle, tendons, flesh, and skin together as if the painful ordeal she had just went through never happened; the large sliver cut into her face did the same, though unlike the others; this one would scar. The young woman’s mind cleared as the last wounds disappeared. ‘Is it over?’ she asked herself before taking a breath, filling her sore lungs with fresh air.

‘At least I’m still me’ Luna groaned as she laid on the floor shaking silently. ‘If there’s a god out there, I owe ‘em thanks for keepin’ me alive.’ She said as she adjusted her position, trying and failing to stand. Her wounds may have healed but the pain she had felt was real and her body remembered it. Luna’s form protested her as she tried once more to move but was met with sharp jolts of pain throughout her long limbs. ‘Fine, damn it!’ the wolf whined, giving up for a moment, laying back on the floor, feeling dejected as she looked back up at the ceiling.

‘I hate this but I can’t just stay locked in here all night.’ The young wolf thought as she readied herself once more before forcing herself into a sitting position. Luna looked around at the mess she had caused. It was worse than she could have imagined. Floorboards clawed, glass scattered around, blood splattered over the length of most of her Livingroom. The petrified girl had torn apart a good portion of her new home. Her darkened grey eyes began to sting with tears as she took in the sight of what she had done to the only thing that was truly hers.

Low whimpers escaped her throat as she finally stood up. Though a young member of her pack, Luna still towered over the rest of the room. There she stood a mass of coal black fur, bloodied claws, and stained fangs. Her feral build on full display but all she could focus on were her hands. She stared at them, still not entirely believing what she had become. She looked down, past her hands, and saw that her blood was not just on the floor but on her brand new couch as well. ‘That ain't comin' out anytime soon….’ her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sudden thundering that came from her pudgy fur covered stomach. Luna growled back at it before shaking her head.

‘I guess eating before the change does nothin’.’ She snickered quietly to herself. ‘Time to hunt. Hope I can find somethin’ in the city.’ Luna said as she moved around the room, trying to find her discarded pants. Once she had them in hand, she struggled pulling them on. ‘On top of everythin’ else, I can’t get my own damned pants on? Really? Really?!’ She let out a frustrated snarl as she tried not once, not twice, not three, but four times to get them on.

Once she finally got them on, Luna let out a huff of relief. On shaky hind legs she made her way over to the balcony of her apartment, pulling the sliding doors open; she stepped out into the cool night air, stretching as she did. The wolf took a deep breath before looking up to see the full moon above her. She took in the site with awe and more than a bit of disdain ‘How could somethin' so beautiful cause me so much pain?’


	2. Hero or Monster?

Hero or Monster?

The young Lycan, made her way out to the balcony of her small New York apartment, sliding the door shut behind her in an attempt to keep any rabble out of her territory while she prowled about the city. She found herself leaning against the railing, thinking about how her life had ended up like this but immediately shook her head in annoyance at those thoughts.

‘There’s absolutely no time for broodin’ right now.’ The wolf thought to herself, grumbling loudly as she did. She stood before the waiting city as she gathered the courage to climb onto the bars. Luna, as she was known as in her human form, looked over the urban landscape below. As the Lycan enjoyed the view, she caught another glimpse of the moon. It was so full that Luna found that she couldn’t fight the urge to raise her head towards the sky, compelled to let an enormous howl rip from her chest. Her howl was a woeful curse directed at the celestial body for forcing her to turn into what she perceived as a monster. She found herself lowering her head in a bit of shame before shaking those thoughts off as well. Instead she decided to stand up on her hind legs in order to survey her fast changing surroundings.

Luna looked over the city’s streets and alleyways in an effort to find a safe path to travel across the city. Once she spotted the best rout, she launched herself off the rails, easily landing on the building across from her own, perching on the very edge to take a moment to get a better look at the open streets below her. The young woman kept her ears alert as she sniffed the air. The city was alive with all sorts of sights, smells, and sounds that night, so much so that she felt herself become slightly overwhelmed by the sensations; which caused the animal trapped within her to grow ever more restless. But Luna knew that she had to keep herself calm and have a bit of patients. She also knew, very well in fact, that the city scape around her was nothing like the forests back home. She would need to be careful, remain unseen to avoid being caught up in the dangerous backlash of the populous.

Once she regained her composure, she began jumping from one building to the next, to the next, and to the next one before scaling down the brick siding of a shop on her route. Luna scurried quickly into the awaiting alley to search for any edible prey. She slinked her way through many different pathways before finding herself four structures away from the last. The only creatures she managed to discover in this area were rats, scurrying along the gutter and down the streets. She was utterly disgusted by the thought of eating them.

The disgruntled canine growled at the pests making them scatter into the night. The sight of them as they fled made Luna want to give up that nights hunt. She wanted to backtrack from her current course and head back to her own home, she honestly just wanted to lock herself in her apartment until dawn but she knew full well that she couldn’t let herself be deterred from her pursuit; even as she made to turn around, the words of her father echoed in the back of her mind _“Luna, you must eat durin’ a full moon. Remember this sayin’, little one; ‘a hungry werewolf does not a happy werewolf make, no, it makes a feral one’.”_

She found herself not able to shake his words so she sucked it up and continued on with her late night activities; which consisted of maneuvering through tight spaces, clawing her way up fire escapes, and ducking through almost too small archways.

As she traveled on that night, Luna came across the open streets of mid-town New York, drawn there by a sudden loud commotion. She knew that she should have just ignored it but due to her ADHD riddled brain she couldn’t just walk away from it. She followed the sounds a bit more before she discovered the perfect spot, a safe and dark corner where she was able to look on without being seen. The wolf was met with a sight that made her snicker in rare amusement. It shouldn’t have been as funny as it was but the sight of some pigeons flocked in the center of the road, blocking traffic was hilarious to the halfling. Luna watched on as the humans yelled and screamed at the birds, trying and failing to get them to move. Being somewhat of animal herself, she was privy to what the flock had been squawking and apparently, it was quite scandalous, if she did say so herself. She stayed there enjoying the humorous situation for a bit longer before she forced herself to move along.

As she crept on, she found herself even more hungry than she previously was. Luna grumbled softly at her short attention span. She moved silently through the back ways of the city until she came across a fat stray cat roaming free about the cracked pavement. ‘This is gonna be good!’ She thought excitedly before inching a bit closer to her prey.

The nineteen year old wolf hung back in the shadows of the alley watching the tiny beast carefully. Creeping closer along the bricked walls in an attempt at stalking the plump feline. Once she was sure that the cat was truly unaware, she lowered herself to ground; leaning on her haunches as she bared her sharpened canines behind the unknowing vagrant, drool slowly dripping down the sides of her snout. Luna couldn’t help but lick her chops, thinking of how good it’ll taste on her empty stomach. She reared up, prepared to pounce on the calico but before she could follow through, she was interrupted by a blood curdling scream, coming from a few side streets away. ‘What the absolute hell?’ Luna thought to herself before writing it off.

The armature hunter tried to put her focus back on the task at hand, however, due to the scream, the already skittish creature ran off. In that moment, the wolf forgot herself, letting out a loud snarl of aggravation. But in a matter of seconds her irritated train of thought was disrupted by yet another ear piercing scream and this time, she couldn't ignore it.

‘Am I really about to get involved in other people’s business at this time of night?’ She asked herself, not really wanting to check out what had made that terrible sound but quickly she changed her mind ‘Stop being a coward! Someone could be hurt.’ She picked up herself up from the ground before racing up the side of a nearby structure. She jumped to the roof and began using her advanced senses to pinpoint where the pained sounds originated from. She pointed her nose to the sky getting a whiff of the air around her. Her nose was assaulted by the scent of blood, sweat, and the worst of all; the scent of fear. Due to her sever feeling of unease, Luna couldn’t help but let out a high whine, dreading the worst. She raced off in the direction that the wind had carried the scent from. She climbed up and over the next building, crawling over the side to get a better look at what was happening.

To her surprise, she found a burly man looming over a young woman in a full suit of armor. The woman was kneeling on the ground clutching at her stomach with a look of dire pain on her face. Luna could see that she was coughing up blood as she tried her hardest to rise from the asphalt. She couldn’t quite find the strength to stand up causing her to painfully fall back to one knee. Just looking at her Luna feared for the woman’s safety. She looked to stand no more than five foot one, her long chocolate brown hair was damp with her own blood, her armor dented and broken in many places; she looked so tired from the beating the large man had bestowed upon her. The warrior woman looked to be about the same age as Luna but the wolf couldn’t be sure due to the massive amount of blood covering the brunettes face. Blood must have pooled in her mouth because the feisty woman took that moment to hock it at him. That only made him laugh.

“That's what you get for trying to take down a full blooded Asgardian.” The gruff man boasted.

“A child thinking she can take a God? How cute! Now, why don't you play nice. Or better yet, just run away like a good girl. Hell, I might just let you live if you back off now." the big bastard hooted at her. Due to the sheer volume of said laugh, Luna’s attention was forced onto him as his words echoed off the walls around them. Her eyes glued to his face and she’s sure she recognizes him from just his appearance alone. That hulking woman beater stood, at least, ten feet tall and was nothing more than a wall of walking muscle. He was dressed to the nines in a light brown suit stained in blood that smelled like a mix of the girl’s and his own.

The brute had several open gashes on his face making him look grisly and far too gruesome. There also looked to be a chunk of hair torn out of his immense beard, leaving angry but bloody specks where the hair had been. The man rubbed his chin with a look of distain plastered on his face. He inched closer to his downed opponent, his grimace turning into an evil grin right before he connected a hard boot to wounded girl’s face. Her head snapped back and her body shuddered at the hit but wasn’t completely fazed by it.

"Fuck you, this isn’t over yet. I’m bringing you back to Asgard even if it’s the last thing I do in this lifetime." The woman grunted, letting out a strained chuckle. She wiped the blood from her mouth in an attempt to gather herself. She finally got herself onto two legs, picking up her silver and black laced sword. She swung it in the direction of the self-proclaimed God. Readying her blade she began her very own assault.

‘Asgardian? Huh, is that the guy dad use fight all the time? I thought he was dead…well….that’s what the old man said.’ Luna thought as she sat on her perch, watching the warrior fight a man five times her size, reminding her of her own, rather short, father and she couldn’t help but smile, because, just like him, she was clearly holding her own.

‘She’s as beautiful as she is fierce.’ The wolf noted with a hint of embarrassment. 

The brunette’s target made a move, taking a swing at her but she quickly dodged him, slicing her blade deep into the side of his abdomen tearing open not only his suit but his gut as well, causing his blood to spill out in crimson ribbons. It looked, for a moment, like she had gained the upper hand but in that same motion the Asgardian back handed her into an awaiting wall. The warrior hit the bricks with a sickening thud before her body slid down, leaving a bloody trail behind her. She fell limply onto her side, not moving. The familiar man almost roared in agony.

"You little bitch! How dare you injure me?!" He yanked the sword from his wound before tossing it far away from them. He looked at the blood pouring out in shock before trying to grasp the opening to stop the bleeding. Unsuccessful, that asshole turned his attention back to the woman on the ground. The Asgardian stalked over to her, reaching down to yank her up by the back of her armor.

"How fucking dare you defy me?! I gave you one fucking chance to leave! You should have taken it!" He screamed in her paled face before throwing her across the alley in the opposite direction of her blade.

‘Yep, that’s him. Roughhouse, the Asgardian Man-Mountain. Damn it, dad. Why can’t your enemies stay dead….like you did?’ Luna thought as she watched on, itching to pick up the fight she thought her hero father had taken care of years ago.

‘Why is this fool fightin’ in a back alley? My, how the mighty have fallen.’ Her eyes can’t help but drift back to the woman on the ground and at the sight of her she released a pained whine ‘I know I should help you, I know I should; but I really don’t want to end up on that psychotic bastard’s shit list.’ Luna’s mind spoke as she almost turned away from the heart breaking scene in front of her, she wanted to but she just couldn’t. The rattled canine is ejected from her thoughts as she catches the Asgardian’s movements out of the corner of her eye. His hulking form all but stormed over to the weakened woman. He grabbed the brunette by her pony tail, lifting her up to his eye level.

"Now, now you’ll pay dearly for this." Roughhouse bellowed as he gripped her throat as tightly as possible, in an effort to strangle her. His tightening fist caused her to slightly regain consciousness. With the little strength she had left the injured girl tried to fight him, managing to harshly claw out his left eye, leaving it torn. His destroyed socket spurted blood down his face and completely soaked his white collared shirt. Through the searing pain he raised his massive fist, bringing it down in a crushing blow against her face; which caused the shorter woman to cry out in an anguished squeal.

‘You bastard!’ Luna mentally shouted out but rather than words, what came out of her mouth was more of a rabid snarl than anything else. She couldn’t digest the sight of that now one sided battle anymore, so much so that her rage had begun to bubble in the pit of her stomach. The angered mutt let out a loud growl before she forced herself into the fray, jumping from her perch and tackling him from behind. It quickly turned into a scuffle as Roughhouse realized he was being ambushed but somehow Luna managed to wrestle him away from the fallen warrior. With him at a distance from her, the wolf moved in to kneel at her side.

‘She's still breathin’. He just knocked her back out.’ The wolf thought to herself as she checked her charge’s pulse. As she did, Luna looked down into a pair of blank hazel eyes that seemed to stare through her rather than at her. The wolf tried to smile at her the best she could in her colossal beast form, trying to reassure her but the battered woman just looked at her before falling limp once more.

‘God she's beautiful, must be Asgardian herself.’ Luna pondered, brushing blood soaked locks out of the warrior’s face in order to get a better look at her. In an instant the distracted canine’s thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was due to a giant fist connecting with the side of her face, sending the young Lycan flying into the opposite wall.

‘Damn it!’ Luna silently cried out as the right side of her face connected with the bricked surface. The stunned beast fell to the ground and stayed slumped there for a moment before she tried to touch what had once been her face, she felt that half of her face had not only fractured but split open. That direct hit had left her muzzle drooping limply off the side of her skull. Although, in the very next moment, the injured wolf’s healing ability activated in an attempt to mend her wounds. That prompted the wolf to try standing but she couldn’t find the strength to move. The pain that was radiating through face was too much for her. Luna’s passive survival ability wasn’t working fast enough for her to totally recover.

‘Why me?’ She groaned internally as she saw her attacker’s shadow tower over her own large form. When she looked up at his face, she was one hundred percent sure that this asshole before her was the exact same bastard who kept her dad busy all the damn time with his batshit villainy. Luna snarled at him but he only laughed before kicking her dead center in the stomach, causing the wolf to double over in pain, throwing up enough blood to create a small puddle. Roughhouse took that moment to deliver a solid powerful blow to the back of the wolf’s fur covered head, implanting her face painfully into the pavement. Due to the sudden and massive damage to her brainstem she found herself unable to move at all for the second time that night.

"Well I don’t believe it, is that really you, Úlfur? How you been, you old mongrel? Since you were supposed to be dead an all." Roughhouse barked at Luna with a wicked grin plastered on his smug face.

‘Why does this jackass think I’m you? Your fur was white, just like Ma’s.’ Luna thought in an attempt to block out the pain. ‘I’m nothing like you. This “God” must not be too observant, that or he’s just an idiot.’

The wolf tried to move her head an inch but the Asgardian’s steel grip wasn’t going budge. Roughhouse cautiously removed his fist from the back of her head. In that very second, Luna tried to lift her body off the asphalt but Roughhouse's boot stomping on her back stopped the beaten Lycan in her tracks. The only thing Luna could do at that point in time was let out a few pained cries as he twisted his foot into her spine trying to cause as much damage to her as he possibly could.

"Stay down pooch. We'll catch up once I'm done with that whore over there." He said as he dug his heel into her before he made his way over the semi-forgotten warrior to stand above her in a menacing fashion. He nudged the girl with his blood covered boot but gratefully for her, she was still out cold or he might just might have kicked her again. He grinned at her before raising his hand above his head, materializing a gigantic battle axe. Luna lifted her face off the pavement and was horrified at the scene in front of her. She could only watch as he gripped the newly formed weapon, taking a few mock swings before a sickeningly happy smile grew on his face as he planted a kiss on the blade’s end.

“Moronic little halfling. I’m never going back to Asgard.” He bellowed, surging the axe overhead, ready to slice that poor girl in half.

‘Don't let this happen! Not again, please not again!’ Luna roared but the only thing that escaped her mouth was a loud and desperate whimper.

“Eh wolfy, you really over there crying? Well don’t worry, the merc bitch will be dead soon. Then we can play together all you want.” He let out a booming laugh that seemed to shake the fortifications around them. He turned his attention back to the unconscious warrior mere inches in front of him. 

‘Move damn it! She’s right there. Don’t let her die!’ Blood began to pound in Luna’s eardrums as she tried to force herself up again, this time she was able to get to her feet, if only just barely. The pain was unbearable to her but she managed to push past it.

‘Maybe you couldn’t save dad then but damn it, you can save her! Move!’ She staggered and stumbled until she found enough footing to limp behind the Godly being, snarling up a storm. 

“Joining us, are you? More the merrier, pup.” The bastard laughed. Luna shot him a glare before letting a spine chilling howl erupt from her core. Roughhouse turned to the wolf, locking eyes with her, daring the wolf to make a move against him.

‘I am so done with this shit!’ Luna roared before charging at him, intended on crashing her full weight into him to knock the bastard off balance.

In an attempt to stop her, Roughhouse tried to swipe his axe into her path but she managed to side step his attack. Rebounding on him with a solid upper cut to his jaw, sending him flying into the same wall he had smashed both Luna and the warrior woman into. He stayed attached to the wall like she had just for a moment before he slid to the ground. Luna gave him a look that made the blood in Roughhouse’s veins run cold with terror, just wanting him to move. "Whatcha think Úlfur, huh, you freak of nature? Like my handy work. Think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself." The horrid fool gloated.

Luna looked over at the young mercenary that was currently fighting for her life. By this point in time, Luna’s healing ability had done its job and the enormous pain she had felt earlier was washed away by pure white hot rage. She just couldn’t believe that this Asgardian punk was smiling, as if he was proud of what he had done. That bloodied grin on his face was the final straw.

Luna, in that moment, happily let her feral nature consume her and, on that night, she finally found the perfect prey.

She stalked over to him, lost in the feeling of the hunt, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. ‘I’m going to enjoy this.’ Luna chuckled darkly before gripping his button up tighter before slamming the back of the Asgardian’s head into the brick wall harshly and repeatedly. She let out what sounded like a strained cackle before letting him slump against the wall again.

“Hey! You can’t do this to me!” Roughhouse screamed but it fell on deaf ears as Luna delivered a clawed kick to the center of his chest.

“Either have me arrested or let me go, you fuck!” The God coughed out as he tried to protect his front from another kick, cowering into a ball but unfortunately for him that left his back unprotected so she took that opportunity to give exposed section the same treatment he had given hers.

“Stop! Stop it! Úlfur, please!” The suit clad man choked out as each stomp knocked the wind out of him again and again.

‘He still thinks I’m you? Sucks for him.’ Luna contemplated as she watched the God lay there, gasping for air. She hated to admit it but she was really starting to like the sounds of the gurgling that came from his broken chest and couldn’t help the terrible smile that plastered itself upon her face. She quickly decided that she wasn’t done with Roughhouse just yet. She physically forced him to uncurl before she flipped him over onto his back. As a form of revenge of what he done to her face, Luna raked her claws against the ground to sharpen them before she using them to rip into his face. That caused the Asgardian to actually shed tears but that wasn’t enough to stop her onslaught. She then tore the front of his suit open, revealing his soft under belly to her. Luna preceded by giving his chest, stomach, arms the same cruel punishment as she gave his face.

“Please! Stop! You’ve won, you’ve won!” Roughhouse wailed, fully broken down. Luna had made a move to back hand him just to shut him up but she stopped herself, right before her hand connected. She stared down at him, seeing the pure and unfiltered fear sparked in his eyes. Up until that night she had never attacked anyone let alone tortured someone and in that moment her untamed rage began to dissipate.

‘No….no. I won’t draw this out. I’m still my father’s daughter, I won’t lose myself. Not like this.’ Luna thought as she looked the torn and tattered man in the eyes one final time before tearing out his throat to put an end to the suffering, she had caused him. Once she was sure his heart had stopped beating, she sat back on her haunches and looked at what she had done.

‘You really are a monster. Not only have you kill a man, you tortured him too.’ She mentally croaked out once the realization slammed into her.

She dropped her face into her hands and cried. ‘Dad, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!’ She was bawling by that point, barely able to contain the raw emotions swirling around her head, that is, until she heard a pained whimper come from behind her.

The sound of the warrior’s voice pulled her out of her downward spiral. Luna sniffled as a new thought came to her mind ‘Welp, you’re not only a monster but you’re a self-centered one at that. Feelin’ sorry for yourself while she’s near dead? Come on now.’ The young wolf shook her head, trying to pull herself together. She looked over at the mercenary, her injured state giving the wolf even more motivation to pull herself together.

She crawled her way over to the wilted body, grateful to find the girl’s chest moving in a shallow rhythm ‘At least she’s still breathin’.’ she closed her eyes as she let out a relieved sigh. 

‘This night is only going to get worse before it gets better.’ Luna grunted as she got to her feet looking back to the dead body ‘Now to get rid of the evidence. Can’t have the cops comin’ after me. No matter what I’ve done, I’m not goin’ to jail for that jerk.’

She knew what she had to do and the thought made her swallow down a lake of bile that gathered in her mouth. She grimaced at the body before she took to feasting on the corpse of a God until there was nothing left but bones and a shredded brown suit. Once she completed her disgusting meal, she took to disposing the bones by crunching them between her fangs until they were as fine as powder, so that she could easily choke down the remains.

Luna was truly repulsed by herself. She knew she had to do better, to be better. ‘This can’t happen again.’ Luna internally grumbled as she went to check on the injured young woman. The brunette was a bit livelier; groaning, moaning, and throwing out random curses in the cool night air. Luna smiled, knowing that the warrior would be awaking up soon and on the road to recovery.

‘She’s breathin’, cussin’ up a storm, and she’s half god; she'll be all right in no time. She can rest up at my place.’ Luna thought as she carefully picked the smaller woman up, cradling her in arms the size of tree trunks.

“W-wait!” The wolf was taken aback for a moment at the sound of the girl’s voice but still listened to her, “M-m-my sword. I-I can-can’t lose it.”. The warrior struggled to say as she gripped Luna’s fur tightly and securely.

‘I’ll get it for you.’ Luna says with a nod, letting a small whine out in conformation that she would help her out. The smaller woman must have understood because she just smiled up at the wolf and fell back to sleep.

‘At least she didn’t freak out at the sight of me.’ Luna thought before she performed a quick sweep of the alley in order to locate the woman’s sword, once she found it and picked it up, they set off for Luna’s apartment.

On the way back, Luna managed to find an easier rout. She tried her best to not wake the slowly healing woman. She moved through the alleys swiftly, quickly, and silently until they made it home. She climbed up the building until she reached the correct floor. She leaped carefully over the rail and then the cautious wolf succeeded in carefully opening the door. As she stepped inside, Luna looked at the mess that was her living room, sighing heavily. ‘Every full moon I make a damned mess of myself. Why is this never easy!?’ Luna groaned loudly in the back of her mind.

She shook her head in defeat before taking the warrior woman to her bedroom, happy to give up her a place to sleep for the night. She flipped on the lights and walked over to the bed; she pulled the blankets back and laid her down as gently possible before tucking her in. ‘I'll patch you up later. You just rest for now.’ She though as she saw the young lady open her eyes again. Luna gave her a small smile before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you." Came from the bed behind her. Luna grinned to herself, not really knowing why, but she went back in the other room to lay on her couch in an attempt to get a few hours of sleep before she had to deal with the fallout of this latest full moon.


End file.
